


I Know

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Community: bbtp_challenge, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is going to make him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

“You’re not moving.” James glares round at Teddy.

Teddy grins. “I noticed.”

“Fuck you. Move, damn it.”

Teddy strokes one hand in a would-be soothing way over James’s back; slides the other around his cock and just holds it. James seethes. The bastard knows what he’s doing to James – and what’s more, he knows that James knows he’s doing it deliberately.

“D’you mean like that?” Teddy murmurs softly, stroking his back over and over in gentle, beautiful, _awful_ motions.

“I hate you.” James tries to rock back and forth, but Teddy has tied him down well. Fucking Aurors and their fucking spells. “I bet you’re not supposed to use that spell for this.”

Teddy snorts a bit with laughter. “Gonna tell my boss?”

His boss is James’s Dad. There is no way in hell that James is having this conversation with his father.

“Fuck you.”

“You said that. But I was under the impression that you wanted me to fuck _you_ ,” Teddy teases.

“I won’t do it.” 

James knows what Teddy is after – he wants James to beg for it. He loves bringing James down to earth after a Quidditch match, reminding him that although he’s a star and he’s just had fifty thousand people chanting his name, when he’s here – when he’s home – he’s Teddy’s. Teddy’s to own. Teddy’s to fuck. Teddy, who will make him lie here all fucking night, keeping him on the verge of coming without ever letting him tip over that edge, if he wants to.

James has been in front of a crowd, damn it. He’s won a match for the hundredth time, basically single-handed. Everyone in the world would be queuing up to suck his cock if he wanted them to. To do anything he wanted them to. And he’s come home to his bloody boyfriend who has shot a binding spell at him and then teased him ‘til he’s almost writhing with need, and who still won’t fuck him. Merlin, James needs Teddy’s cock so bad. 

“You’re a bastard,” James adds for good measure, as Teddy slides his hand up and down James’s cock, slowly at first and then faster, bringing him close – close – this time, _surely_ … fuck it, no.

Teddy’s hand lets go, and James hears an annoying whimpering noise emanate from his lips.

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” Teddy enquires, still balls-deep in James’s arse. His tone is light and amused. “You could have made that clear earlier. I can just...”

He goes to withdraw and James whines uncontrollably.

“No. No. Don’t.”

“Don’t fuck you? Or don’t stop?”

James scrunches his face up, thankful that Teddy can’t see his expression. He needs this. He wants this. And fucking hell, just as always, he’s getting turned on further by the humiliation of Teddy making him wait. There should be laws against this. Laws against someone like Teddy _existing_. He cheats, just by his very existence. James would do anything for him, and the fucker knows it.

“Make up your mind, Jamie.” There is a soft purr in Teddy’s voice now, and James shivers at the sound of it.

“I want you.” The words, reluctantly, force themselves out of his mouth.

“You just have to ask nicely.” 

Teddy kisses his back, the back of his neck – sweaty as it is. And it is such a tender gesture, so loving, so far away from the rest of what is happening. But at the same time, it’s not so different. Teddy knows. Teddy understands what so many people don’t – that James isn’t perfect. That he’s not something special because he can snatch a small ball out of the air more quickly than anyone else in the country.

James sighs, and gives in. “Please, Teddy.”

“I’m here, love.”

Teddy moves slowly at first, rocking in and out of James, letting the pleasure build. James can hear the soft sighing breaths that Teddy makes, feel the air as he breathes it out, warm and sensual against his over-heated skin. James moans, and lets Teddy do what he will with him – as if he had any choice. But then Teddy releases the bonds of the spell, and James still submits to Teddy, submits to everything Teddy wants of him. He knows he is pleading over and over again now, the same words he said before - “Please, Teddy, please please please, Teddy, oh please.” It doesn’t matter. Teddy is murmuring words of love and encouragement, stroking him faster, bringing James towards completion with the knowledge that he will be allowed to fall over that cliff this time. 

Teddy thrusts a bit harder, and James makes use of his movement to push back against him, feeling Teddy’s balls slap against his arse, loving the sound, the smell, the _everything_. And he screams, and comes; and Teddy is with him, the deep groan echoing through James’s head even as his body convulses with the strength of his orgasm.

When he comes back to himself, Teddy is stroking his hair, murmuring, “Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” into his shoulder. He twists over to hold Teddy close, and – yes, today is a tears day. Today there are a few hot tears trickling out of James’s eyes as he clings to his boyfriend. It happens, more often than James would like to admit. The feeling of over-whelmed joy, which his body and mind don’t appear to know how to deal with, save by crying.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Teddy says, rolling onto his side and holding James tight against his chest. “I’ve got you.” He kisses James’s eyes, kisses the tears away. “You were brilliant today, but you know that,” he says softly.

“Yeah,” says James, smiling. “I know.”  
“You could get a hundred sycophants to do anything you wanted, any time you wanted,” Teddy adds. There is a seriousness in his tone that James isn’t used to, but it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t a question, precisely, but there’s an answer all the same.

“No,” he says simply. “I couldn’t.” He leans back, so that he can look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Because I want you. And I want you to treat me as you do, to… to,” he hesitates, but presses on, “love me as you do – because I’m me, not because I’m the Tornadoes’ seeker. Just – me.”

“I love you, Jamie,” Teddy says quietly.

James smiles, with the brightness of a dozen suns. “I know,” he says again. Then, as Teddy rumbles a laugh and shuts his eyes, cuddling down beside him, he adds: “I love you too, Teddy.”

Teddy opens one eye, just for a second, and grins.

“I know.”


End file.
